voaudatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
09212087 EOD Victor
'987 AY and NH' AY: You still came to me even after I said not to if Kari leaves. NH: Who else do I talk to? AY: I told you to spend more time with her. NH: Fuck you. AY: Get in. NH: You're right. AY: What else have you come to mope about, huh? NH: Kari is gone, Tyler is busy, Aaron is still a ding dong. AY: You're still mad at Aaron? NH: Yeah. AY: It's been 62 years. Maybe 61 or 60. NH: So? AY: So? So everything. Look, this is what I can admire in Aaron. It's nothing you other military types have. NH: What's that, huh? AY: You give up so easily when your life is on the line. Ashton gave up after being diagnosed with PTSD, Tyler is too new to know he'll give up, Kari cracked after the issue with her kidnapping, but look at Aaron. Has he given up? No. Not in any way. NH: And? AY: The rest of you are pussies, you have to admire Aaron for that. NH: Why should I? AY: Look, Kari has nearly given herself a war crime on her record just to break away, there's the first one. Many people still serve their country even with PTSD, but Ashton couldn't handle that. He's a tough guy, yet still he somehow just gave it up as easily as he did. Then there's you. You just couldn't take Aaron that much huh? Just wasn't your cup of tea that much that you left him nearly to die alone. He had no one left. And you know what? He still fucking fought. NH: Ok? AY: Not that Aaron doesn't know when to quit fighting, but he knows he won't be done fighting until he finishes what he started. None of you three finished what you started at all. Aaron is fighting for what he believes is right, and he's always done the right thing. Never broken a single law, but still remains interesting. Interesting because of all the cool Wunder toys he has, that's for sure. NH: Why are you sucking up to Aaron anyways, don't you hate him too? AY: Yeah, kinda. Not my cup of tea now is he. But despite that, I always saw his dedication for his life goal admirable and respectable. He's never given up a fight, no matter how many times or ways he has died. Could be torn limb by limb, burnt, or even pulled apart and ground up. He knows pain, and he knows living through it and past it will get him closer to his goal. He fights through the pain, precisely why he doesn't give up. Major Aaron Maximus, commander of CTU OP-115. He's sacrificed a lot to get closer to his goal too, not just his life many times more. He's given up the most popular channel on YouTube, he's given up your friendship because of your abandonment, and he's even given up many famous women that people would die for just so he could keep on fighting. He's a living example of OP-115's current motto. Do you even know it? NH: No, I'm in GSG-9. Why would I? AY: Fight to survive, and survive to fight longer. ''He's a leader for a reason, and why you're a higher rank but below him. NH: What the fuck do you mean. AY: He won't stop killing the OpFor, zombies, and anything in between until he gets what he wants, and he does it by legal boundaries. If it were me, I'd go just put a bullet in my enemies and call it done. Aaron does it in a way that seems almost more satisfactory by being a legal citizen. NH: What is it you think he wants? AY: He's been fighting so long, just to give his family and his sister what they properly deserve. NH: Yeah? AY: Peace. NH: How do you know so much anyways? AY: By the way Kari said it, you're more than welcome to visit her yourself to give her your answer. NH: I know. AY: Aaron fights for solace, for justice, and peace for the fallen. What do you fight for? NH: I don't even know anymore. AY: Why did you ever fight with Aaron? Or with Kari? What was your purpose? NH: I don't know. AY: Then maybe it's time you found out. Find out what it is you've always wanted to accomplish. NH: Well. AY: If you need someone to fly you to Germany, I'll arrange a private one-way trip. Unless she rejects you, you're not welcome to live here anymore. NH: Why? AY: I need to find what my purpose is too. : ''end Category:Bypassed Files